The Spectacular Spider-Man 19
by X2xMaximumx2X
Summary: Tension. Sweat. Deodorant. Much Better. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 0: Recap

Last time, Max figured out what Doc Ock's plan is. But this time, he needs to hang out with his friends again before Spider-ing. Social Conflict? Mhm! Spider Action? Not today! SpongeBob jokes? I'll try my best! Can you start already? Okay, sorry.


	2. Chapter 1: Phone Calls

Max woke up again and looked at his Alarm Clock.  
"Hm." He said, pondering how to destroy it this time. He looked over onto his other Nightstand, seeing the plastic bottle of Fire-Breath Pills, and took one. He aimed at his Alarm Clock and… _FWOOOARRRGGHHH…_ he had burnt it. He then got out of bed, went downstairs, came back up with cleaning supplies and cleaned the ashes and remnants of the Disintegrated Clock.  
Not really, but you understand.

When he had finished, his phone rang, so he picked it up. "Hello?"  
"Hey, Max!" greeted Nate on the other line.  
"'Ello, mate! How ya doin'?"  
"Good, thanks. You?"  
"Same here."  
"Wanna come over again today?"  
"Sure!"  
"Okay, I'll see you then. Lunchtime?"  
"Sure! We'll go to that Café that we like."  
"Sounds fair enough!"  
"Okay, see ya!"  
"Bye!" Said Nate before hanging up. Max put the phone back down.  
"Alright… what to do while waiting…?" He pondered, until the phone rang once more. He picked it up again. It was Ashley.

"Hey, Max…!"  
"Oh, hey Ashley! How ya doin'?"  
"Everything's absolutely great. We're going back to school soon so we can see each other _**every day**_.." Said Ashley with hearts in her eyes.  
"Yep! That'll be great!"  
"Heheh...yeah…"  
"So! What you doing?"  
"Oh, nothing much. Just calling like I do every day." This was when Max got a bright idea.  
"Hey..! Nate and I are going to a Café today, wanna come with us? You'll be able to meet him!"  
"Really? That would be great..!"  
"Cool! Lunchtime?"  
"That's fine.."  
"Okay, see ya!"  
"Bye, Max.." Ashley said before Max hung up.

"Okay, I better get ready." Max changed into some nice clothes with his Spidey suit underneath, used his Spider-Sense to detect if his conclusion to Ock's Riddle was correct, which it was. Then he made himself some breakfast, chatting with Aunt May, and went out to fight some crime.


	3. Chapter 2: S T A R B U C K S

After changing back into his clothes, he entered the Café and saw Nate at the table, so he walked over and sat down.  
"Hey, bud!" Greeted Max, as always.  
"Hey, Max."  
"So, how you doin'?"  
"Good, you?"  
"Mhm."  
_**A waiter's coming, Max.  
**_Max turned his head to see a female waiter walking over to them. She was slim and quite attractive. Not for Max, though.

"May I take you two boys' orders?"  
"Uh, yeah, I'll have a Double Chocolaty Chip Crème Frappuccino® Blended Crème, Medium, please." Max Ordered. He looked over at Nate, who was giving the lady a smirk. Max thought, _oh dear god.  
_"I'll have whatever you want…" Nate...erm, _ordered_.  
"What?" The Waiter asked.  
"I mean, um, a Caramel Frappuccino, large, please." With a confused look, the Lady jotted down his order and walked away. Nate turned to Max with the same smirk. "She's so hot, right?"  
"Nate, oh my god, please don't.."  
"What? I'm just stating the facts.." Max sighed, and looked at the door. Ashley was coming! He waved and patted the available seat next to them.

"Who's that..?"  
"Hi, Max!"  
"Hi, Ashley! Nate, this is Ashley. Ashley, this is Nate."  
"Hi!"  
"Hi."  
"Nate's my best friend and Ashley's my new friend I met after you left!"  
"Oh, cool."  
"So, you haven't ordered yet, right?" Asked Max.  
"Nope." Replied Ashley. Max called a waiter, this time a guy, and he asked if she could order. The guy said yes, and she ordered a Strawberry Frappuccino. The guy jotted down the order and left.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Ashley asked Max & Nate.  
"Since 6th Grade." they both answered.  
"Cool.." thought Ashley, she remembered the First Day of 6th Grade a lot.  
Why? Well, why don't we let the flashback do the work for us instead of having to focus on 3 kids chilling out in a Starbucks?

_Westmore Middle School, 8:39 AM_

The halls of the School were crowded full of hormonal kids. The worst part was that they were the younger variant of hormonal. But one kid stopped when he heard a young, London accent saying 'I'm ready!' over and over, it seemingly getting closer. More kids noticed before the whole hall was silent.  
BOOM! The doors crashed open and an 11-to-12-year-old Max (with glasses) came through! He walked through the hall, humming the unused 1997 SpongeBob Pilot intro (found here:  watch?v=XjMFp474l8Q) to himself as everybody stared at him. But one kid was staring at him in a different way. It was a young anime girl. Her name was Ashley. She was staring at Max with awe and with hearts in her eyes. She had finally found her senpai. When Max finished the song, he continued walking as if nothing happened. That was when he got pushed over, and Flash and Nate helped him up. Ashley was still extremely shy, so she hid behind her locker door, still staring.  
_One day…_

**...one day for sure…  
...prepare for the Season Finale!**


End file.
